dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Akira Toriyama
japoński rysownik komiksów, ilustrator, projektant szat graficznych w produktach przemysłu gier komputerowychM.in. serie gier z Dragon Balla czy Dragon Questa, w których Toriyama odpowiadał za narysowanie postaci, otoczenia, teł i wykreowanie światów., a także scenarzysta, grafik, perfekcjonistaZ licznych adnotacji, które Toriyama dodaje do rozdziałów swoich mang, a także z wywiadów z nim przeprowadzonych, łatwo można dostrzec, że Toriyama nie lubi niechlujstwa i pracy po najmniejszej linii oporu. W swoich komiksach nigdy nie powtarza scenerii, w których dzieje się akcja (chyba że wątek fabularny tego wymaga), pieczołowicie każdą z nich rysując. Mistrz jest także bardzo krytyczny wobec swoich prac i często, spędzając całe noce za biurkiem, rysuje od nowa nieudane kadry. i zapalony modelarzNotka autorska zawarta w dwunastym tomie Doktora Slumpa. oraz kochający ojciec rodzinyW licznych wywiadach, dodatkach do swoich komiksów, Toriyama na każdym kroku podkreśla, że jego rodzina i zwierzęta zawsze były i będą dla niego priorytetem, a ich dobrobyt, szczęście są jego szczęściem. Jest także domatorem oraz woli zacisze obrzeży niż gwar miasta.. Do jego najsłynniejszych dzieł należą Doktor Slump i Dragon Ball. Przez kolegów po fachu uważany za archetyp mangaki, jego dzieła za inspiracjeTite Kubo, autor Bleacha wspomina w wywiadach, że gdyby nie słowa otuchy Akiry Toriyamy, porzuciłby prace nad swoim dziełem, po tym, jak wydawnictwo Shūeisha odrzuciło jego prace. Pokrzepiony słowami idola, wziął się za edytowanie Bleacha do standardów, jakie określiło mu owo wydawnictwo. Niedługo po tym jego komiks zyskał aprobatę zarządu Shūkan Shōnen Jumpa i zaczął być drukowanyW podsekcji cyklu przewodników po świecie Smoczych Kul Dragon Ball Landmark o nazwie Dragon Ball Children, który to przewodnik był dodatkiem do serii Kanzemban, odnowionej mangi DB, wielu słynnych autorów japońskiego komiksu rysowało swoje wyobrażenia postaci z DB oraz udzielało krótkich wywiadów nt serii. Tite Kubo zdradził w swoim, że Akira Toriyama nauczył go między innymi, jak powinien wyglądać doskonały szwarccharakter. Z DB dowiedział się, że antagonista musi być silny, przerażający i dobrze się prezentować. Kubo pisze także, że nigdy w jego życiu nic go tak nie zdziwiło i nie zszokowało, jak pojedynek Freezera z Trunksem z przyszłości.Również na łamach Dragon Ball Children wypowiadali się tak znani rysownicy, jak Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Eiichirō Oda i Mikio Itō (One Piece), Yoshio Sawai (Bobobōbo Bōbobo) oraz wielu, wielu innych, wszyscy jednak uznawali Toriyamę za źródło inspiracji, darząc jego osobę wielkim szacunkiem.Również autorzy serii, które nie są typowo produkcjami gatunku adresowanego do młodzieńców, przyznają, że w swoich pracach brali natchnienie z mang mistrza Toriyamy. Należą do nich m.in. Hajime Kanzaka (nowelki i mangi typu fantastyka, czary, kosmos:Slayers i Lost Universe), Kazuki Takahashi (Yu-Gi-Oh! fantasy, karcianka), Gōshō Aoyama (Ken'yū Densetsu Yaiba - fantasy, młodzieżowy, Detective Conan - detektywistyczny, kryminał, obyczajowy).. Rodzime społeczeństwo traktuje go jako ikonę japońskiego komiksu i promotora Japonii i japońskiej animacji na ZachodzieDragon Ball sprzedał się w ponad 230 milionach egzemplarzy na całym świcie, co daje drugi wynik w historii dochodów japońskiego komiksu - fakt ten uważa się za przyczynę rozkwitu Złotego Wieku Shūkan Shōnen Jumpa, który to datowany jest na drugą połowę lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku. Także ten sukces pokazał wschodzącym autorom, że da się przełamać bariery i dotrzeć do fanów z całego globu. Mistrz jest laureatem nagrody Shogakukan Manga, przyznawanej za najlepszy komiks roku. Toriyama dostał ją, w kategorii manga dla młodzieńców, za Doktora SlumpaW przeprowadzonej na japońskich czytelnikach mang przez japońskiego operatora sieci komórkowych NTT DoCoMo sondzie dotyczącej mangaki, który najlepiej reprezentuje Kraj Wschodzącego Słońca, Toriyama zajął trzecie miejsce, zdobywając tym samym 3704 z wszystkich 24 420 głosów. Ankieta na oficjalnej stronie ranking.goo.ne.jp.. Akira Toriyama urodził się 5 kwietnia 1955 roku w Nagoi, stolicy Prefektury Aichi. Skończywszy edukację, zaczął pracę w reklamie. Znudzony branżą marketingową, postanowił zająć się rysunkiem. Jak wielokrotnie powtarzał w udzielanych wywiadach, do tworzenia komiksów przekonał się, oczarowany wspaniałą animacją Studia Walta Disneya, a w szczególności filmem 101 dalmatyńczyków. Biografia Urodził się 5 kwietnia 1955 roku. W 1974 r. ukończył Prefekturalne Liceum Przemysłowe na rozszerzeniu „projekt techniczny”. Ilustracją zaczął się interesować już w młodości. Mistrz wspomina, że w dzieciństwie, gdy Toriyama uczęszczał do podstawówki, z racji niewielkiego wyboru rozrywek, wraz z kolegami spędzał czas na rysowaniu, bawiąc się w imitacje słynnych artystów. Sam Akira nieśmiało stwierdza, że to wtedy jego talent objawił się po raz pierwszy. Jego rysunki prezentowały inny styl, niż te rówieśników, dodatkowo, zdolności i wyższość Toriyamowych prac podkreślał fakt, że mangaka rysował szczegółowe portrety swoich kolegów ze szkoły. Gdy młody przyszły autor Smoczych Kul wygrał swój pierwszy konkurs rysunku, grafiką przedstawiającą kadr z disnejowskiego filmu 101 dalmatyńczyków, zrozumiał, że rysowanie może być czymś „fajnym i przyjemnym”. Zielone światło do świata mangi ujrzał w 1978 roku, kiedy wygrał konkurs na mangę do tygodnika kierowanego do męskiej części młodzieży Shūkan Shōnen Jumpu, mangowego fanzinu wydawnictwa Shūeisha. Pierwszą jego publikacją był krótki komiks pod tytułem Wonder Island, dwurozdziałowy oneshot. Pierwsza cześć opowiada losy żołnierza jednostki kamikadze, starszego mata o imieniu Furusu, którego samolot rozbił się na jednej z wysepek Pacyfiku podczas II wojny światowej. Drugi rozdział przedstawia historię trzech policjantów z fikcyjnego miasta Los Angilas: Gyaosu, Gali i Pagosa, którzy wzywają na swój komisariat Brudnego Harry'ego, aby ten pomógł im w wypełnieniu niezwykle delikatnej misji. Przełomowym momentem w jego karierze i tym, co przyniosło mu wielką sławę w swoim rodzinnym kraju i zagranicą, był Doktor Slump, kolejna młodzieżowa manga, rysowana przez mistrza w latach 1980-1984 i publikowana na łamach Shūkan Shōnen Jumpa. Podczas produkcji Slumpa, z racji tego, że chciał być bardziej niezależnym mangaką, nie muszącym tworzyć pod widzimisię edytorów, w 1983 roku założył własną skromną firmę komiksową o nazwie Bird Studio. Po Dr. Slumpie był już rozpoznawanym twórcom na wszystkich kontynentach, jednak prawdziwą, światową sławę zyskał po sukcesie serii Dragon Ball. Początkowo Smocze Kule miały również być oneshotem, w których specjalizował się Toriyama. W miarę rysowania i wymyślania nowych historii, Akirze bardzo spodobała się taka praca, dodatkowo liczne listy fanów nie pozwalały mu zakończyć tego dzieła. Tworzył DB przez 9 lat, rozpoczynając w 1984, kończąc w 1995, z bagażem 520 rozdziałów. W latach 1986-1996 wszystkie 42 tomy (bo w tylu zmieszczono całą historię, wydając w latach 1985-1995 w formie tankōbonu) zostały z animowane w dwie serie telewizyjne: 153 odcinki pierwszej serii pod tytułem Dragon Ball i 291 odcinków drugiej o nazwie Dragon Ball Z. Każdy z 42 tomików posiadał ponad 100 stronic, więc historia Smoczych Kul została zapisana na prawie 9000 stron. Popularność mangi Dragon Ball doprowadziła do powstania całego uniwersum Son Gokū i przyjaciół, gdzie, oprócz serialu, stworzono szereg filmów animowanych, OAVów, gier video, gadżetów typu: figurki, karty, breloczki, odzież, wyposażenie komputera; a także słodyczy, ciastek, lodów, żelków, tortów i wszystkiego, co tylko było możliwe. Po oficjalnym zakończeniu pracy nad Dragon Ballem twórczość mistrza ograniczała się do krótkich serii (100-200 stron), takich jak: Cowa! Cowa!, Kajika czy SANDLAND oraz do pojedynczych komiksów lub parodii czy crossoverów wydanych przez siebie mang. Należą do nich np. Neko Majin Z, parodia DB i Cross Epoch, komiks napisany we współpracy z Eiichirō Odą, autorem One Piece'a, łączący największe dzieła tych mistrzów. Rodzina Akira Toriyama jest mężem mangaki specjalizującej się w komiksach dla młodych dziewcząt Nachi „Yoshimi” Mikami. Mają dwójkę dzieci. Starsze z nich, chłopiec (ur. 1987) nazywa się Sasuke, a imię młodszego, córki (ur. 1990), nie zostało zdradzone fanom. Mistrz kocha zwierzęta i w swoim prawie sześćdziesiątletnim życiu miał już naprawdę wiele pupilówDragon Ball Bōken Special.. Podczas pracy nad Dr. Slumpem miał dwa psy Turbo (zdrabnianego „Turbo-maru”, czyli Turbkuleczka, Turbokrągłek) i Turbo II, także kota imieniem Ohiru (jap. obiad) oraz wiele najprzeróżniejszych gatunkowo ptaków. Gdy wydawano Dragon Balla, miał syberyjskiego husky o imieniu Matoryōshiku (jap. matrioszka, zdrabnianego „Mato”), czarnego kota Koge. Po tym, jak Matoryōshiku zdechł w 1995 roku, Toriyama wziął pod swoją opiekę pieska rasy welsh corgi cardigan, ochrzcił go imieniem Toma. A także w 1999 kotka cornish reksaJego podobizna posłużyła do stworzenia wizerunku głównego bohatera mangi Neko Majin oraz Beerusa, antagonisty filmu Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods. oraz kolejnych członków jego ptasiej rodziny. Zainteresowania Toriyama uwielbia samochody i motory, bakcyla do tegoż zamiłowania zaszczepił w nim jego ojciec, który był rajdowcem wyścigów motocyklowych oraz właścicielem warsztatu samochodowego. Jest także składaczem, kolekcjonerem i designerem modeli wszelkiej maści. Ubóstwia gry na konsole. Od dziecka zdradza słabość do wszelkiego rodzaju filmów. Do jego ulubionych należą animowane 101 dalmatyńczyków Walta Disneya oraz Gwiezdne Wojny George'a Lucasa i to m.in. je mistrz traktuje jako swoje inspiracje. Jest też wielkim fanem filmów o Godzilli, anime Ultraman oraz całej filmografii Jackie Chana, z której najbardziej ceni Pijanego Mistrza. Za absolutne filmowe numery jeden uważa Aliena Ridleya Scotta i Galaxy Questa Deana Parisota. Nie przepada za mangami. Wyjątkiem jest Tetsuwan Atom Osamu Tezuki, którą uważa za źródło natchnienia, a autora nazywa swoim idolem. Nie lubi także anime (wyjątek Ultraman), którymi, podobnie jak mangami, przestał się interesować w wieku 11 lat, definitywnie przerzucając się na filmy. Wielką sympatią darzy zwierzęta i, jak mówi, jest cały w skowronkach, przechadzając się ze swoim psem na świeżym powietrzu. Bardzo ceni sobie rodzinę i najszczęśliwszy jest w momencie, gdy wszyscy razem w domu miło spędzają czas. Mangi Gry video Anime Modelarstwo *LISA (1986) *Scout Mobile Tongpoo (1987) *World Fighter Collection (1992–1994) *QVOLT (2005) Robotoriyama we wszystkich swoich mangach Akira Toriyama przedstawia się w formie robota z maską gazową na twarzy. Tłumaczy to tym, że jest bardzo nieśmiały. Owa nieśmiałość sprawia też, że mistrz nie bierze udziału w konferencjach prasowych ani nie daje bezpośrednich wywiadów. Ciekawostki *Wizerunek takiego Toriyamy nadrukowany jest na banknotach waluty zeni w DBS. Komiksowy autoportret Toriyamy (1).jpg Komiksowy autoportret Toriyamy (2).jpg Komiksowy autoportret Toriyamy (3).png Komiksowy autoportret Toriyamy (4).png Komiksowy autoportret Toriyamy (5).jpg Komiksowy autoportret Toriyamy (6).png =Ciekawostki= *Możliwe, że gdyby nie film Pijany mistrz, Smocze Kule w ogóle by nie powstały. Ten film zainspirował Toriyamę do tworzenia mangi o sztukach walki. *Akira jest fanem Gwiezdnych Wojen i stworzył nawet dōjinshi tej serii, którego tytuł brzmi Mysterious Rain Jack. *Jego ulubioną postacią ze światka Smoczych Kul jest Piccolo. *W swoich dziełach przemyca samego siebie, przedstawiając się jako niewysoki człowiek w masce gazowej. *Fanem Dragon Balla jest także parodiowany w nim idol, a późniejszy znajomy Toriyamy, Jackie Chan, hongkoński mistrz sztuk walki, aktor i kaskader. Zapytany, mówi z pasją o DB, zdradzając, że jego ulubioną postacią jest Son Gokū. *Na prośbę Kunihiro Suzukiego, znajomego i współpracownika, z którym Toriyama projektował miniaturowe modele, mistrz stworzył logo Fine Molds Corpopration, firmy modelarskiej Suzukiego. Wykorzystał do tego wizerunek psa, pupila Fine Molds. Młody Toriyama przy pracy.jpg|Młody mistrz przy pracy Sasuke Toriyama i Akira Toriyama.jpg|Toriyama z synem (notka w jedenastym tomie DB) Akira Toriyama i Jackie Chan w Shūkan Shōnen Jumpie (1).jpg|Akira Toriyama i Jackie Chan w Shūkan Shōnen Jumpie (1) Akira Toriyama i Jackie Chan w Shūkan Shōnen Jumpie (2).jpg|Akira Toriyama i Jackie Chan w Shūkan Shōnen Jumpie (2) Akira Toriyama i Jackie Chan w Shūkan Shōnen Jumpie (3).jpg|Akira Toriyama i Jackie Chan w Shūkan Shōnen Jumpie (3) Jackie Chan u Toriyamów (Bird Land Press).jpg|Jackie Chan w domu u Nachi i Akiry Toriyamów, zdjęcie z Bird Land Press, gazetki Bird Studia, wydawanej przez Toriyamę podczas produkcji Slumpa i DB Plakat filmu Moje szczęśliwe gwiazdki - Arale, Gacusie.jpg|Plakat hongkońsko-japońskiego filmu Moje szczęśliwe gwiazdki z Jackiem Chanem i Yuán Biāo, w którym występują Arale Norimaki i Gacusie, postacie z Toriyamowej mangi Doktor Slump Matoryōshiku.jpg|Syberyjski husky Matoryōshiku „Mato”, pupil Toriyamy Toma na ekosiatce Fine Molds Corpopration (1).jpg|Logo projektu Toriyamy (1) Toma na ekosiatce Fine Molds Corpopration (2).jpg|Logo projektu Toriyamy (2) Toma na ekosiatce Fine Molds Corpopration (3).jpg|Logo projektu Toriyamy (3) Toriyama i jego kotek Koge.png|Toriyama i Koge Pierwszy conceptart Goku.jpg|Pierwszy conceptart Gokū Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie.gif|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie autora =Przypisy= en:Akira Toriyama de:Akira Toriyama es:Akira Toriyama fr:Akira Toriyama it:Akira Toriyama ja:鳥山明 id:Akira Toriyama ca:Akira Toriyama nl:Akira Toriyama pt-br:Akira Toriyama Kategoria:Rysownicy Kategoria:Świat realny Kategoria:Spoza Dragon Balla Kategoria:Postacie realne